Elphi
(Author's Note: Many words are links to MG Wiki pages that have much more info on each category. They will take you off of this page if you just click, so if you don't want that, make sure to right-click on it and select to view it in a new tab. Hover over names of locations, people, and companies to check if they have a link or not. Not all do. If you want to give it a try, find Azerothian Appetite on this page, and hover over the name. Please inform LJHearting or leave a message if for some reason, a link doesn't work.) Appearance (WIP) Elphi is a rather short Draenei, being 6'9, but is still quite taller than most of the races of Azeroth. She is a fairly young alien, thus her physical appearance remains this way. However, it is clear she is not a child, as her body and personality has developed accordingly. She keeps her hooves polished, but dulled so they will not hurt anyone. She also keeps the rings around her tail and neck-tendrils shined. Her horns are rather sharp at the points, but their curved shape keeps them from causing harm. The left one has a crack going vertically across it as though it'd once broken in two, but was repaired as best as possible at the time. The rest of her body is rather smooth to the touch. Her pointed ears twitch at unexpected noises and her tail whips when excited, so try and stay clear. Elphi is a Moon-Child Draenei, which explains the colors of her body. She has skin as pale as the moon and hair as white as snow. Her skin has the texture of a trampoline, but much softer, of course, with thinner lines. This texture gives a numbing feeling, which will be described further below. She seems to glow in the moonlight, but is relatively normal in sunlight. Her hair is best described as silky, but to the point where grabbing it would just cause your fingers to slip through. The inside of her mouth is baby blue and her tongue is a lilac color. Her blood is a very dark shade of purple. She wears a silver chain necklace with a crescent moon-shaped charm hanging from it. It is very important to her, both the symbol, and the necklace itself. Her brows often cause her to look worried and her lips are in a seemingly permanent pout. She has a pixie-tip nose, adding to her young appearance. Her eyes are a brightly glowing, pale blue. White lashes flutter as she blinks, long and full. Like most Draenei, she lacks pupils, so the direction she looks is only notable by where her head is facing. She also has teeny tiny fangs. As she steps, her broad hips give generous sways, tail moving opposite to them. Her rear is quite the sight, even for a Draenei, and is perky, despite it's large size. Her chest is the perfect handful for a human-sized hand, which other races can compare on their own. She has a thin waist and has developed slight muscles, having gotten much more physical activity since arriving to Azeroth. They aren't crazy toned, but still noticeable. Her legs are much stronger than her arms, as her weapons aren't gigantic swords or oversized hammers. She does an awful lot of running around, making her quite the flexible little Drae. Elphi used to wear adorable dresses with her hair in pigtails. Eventually, she upgraded to more revealing, tight fitting dresses and a ponytail. Now, when not wearing her armor, she will wear a festive outfit depending on the time of year or a dress that she'd made herself. Her armor varies from day to night, and occasionally on what mood she's in. During the day, or in a decent mood, she wears a 'Holy' set of armor which is slightly revealing, kept close to her body. She also has shoulderguards with chains and the face of a blindfolded woman on them. This is to symbolize her struggles. Her hood and shoulder pieces glow a blue color, as her magic has shifted to the darker side. At night,or when in a horrid mood, she wears a 'Shadow' armor set, covering up her body far more. She has matching shoulderguards, just of a darker color to match the set. Even her hood matches and glows. Holy Set: Shadow Set: Otherwise, she will be seen wearing a different dress everyday, all made on her own. When in Pandaria, she will wear fitting attire. Currently, it is a green set, but she is working on a purple and orange one! Pandaren Set: Misc. Details Scent Her hair smells of tundra berries, her skin tastes of skethyl, and her more private areas? Diamond berries. She'll occasionally smell of different food she's making, but her primary scents are listed above. Numbing Feeling As she is an alien, Elphi's skin texture is different, and magic is beaming from within her. When making skin contact with races other than Draenei, a feeling will come over the area almost as though it were falling asleep, but much gentler. It can be rather soothing and in a more intimate sense, arousing. It does not affect the undead. She doesn't know why it happens, and is looking for someone who can help her figure it out. Accent There are many races across the lands with different languages, and different ways of saying things. Elphi is not excluded. Her accent isn't exactly Russian like many rp'ers tend to give. Instead, it's a mixture of that and Hispanic. She rolls her 'r's, mixes up the sound the letter 'y' and 'u' make with 'j', and has trouble with the letter 'x'. If you're looking for a real life comparison, Sofia Vergara is the closest you'll come. Just a bit more tame. She has trouble with some words, but her Common has improved greatly over the years. Learning other languages also troubles her with communication, as she can forget how to say one phrase in Common, but know it in Pandaren. An example of her accent would be: "I rreally don't know what jou're talking about!" Bags Her favored bags are an Embersilk bag, a Grummlepack, and a small blue pouch. Embersilk This bag usually carries personal items. She always has food inside, along with gold, bandages, a water bottle, and other random objects such as letters, food menus, and stuffed toys. Grummlepack In this bag, she carries her adventuring supplies. Spare clothes, a blanket, more than enough food and water, bandages, and occasional personal items. Small Blue Pouch This bag is kept around her hip when working at the restaurant. It contains various wooden forks, knives, spoon, chopsticks, and bendy straws. It also holds mints and suckerpops. She really wants to learn how to play instruments, loves sparkling things, and is rather quirky. More can be found out ICly, as a personality and wants are only hinted at in this profile! Would you wanna read a book if you already knew the ending? Mounts and Pets She has three mounts and two pets. Amara A dread raven mother, used in poor weather, battle, or when traveling very long distances. Elphi gained her trust one night when she ran into a cave for shelter from a storm. This awoke the mother, who instantly went to attack, but when she saw the conditions outside, and the fear in Elphi's eyes, she backed off. The two kept a distance for a short while, but Amara brought her close to keep her warm under her wing, along with Toren, who Elphi nicknamed Bubba. Toren "Bubba" Amara's son. Very affectionate towards Elphi. Often nestled in Amara's wings. Rok'tar A garn nightowl. His name was given in a letter that was inside of a box, hanging from his neck once she found him outside of her garrison. It read: = "Elphi. = = I apologize greatly for doing this, but I can no longer care for him. = = I have heard stories of you. You saved people and struck down those that harmed them. You are brave. I was told you carried a pregnant woman out of a battle, while many out here would just leave her. You are caring. Please, care for Rok'tar, too. I don't want him going wild, or starving. I wish I could pay you. I wish I could tell you this in person. I wish I didn't have to leave him. = = But, I fear I won't be on this earth much longer. = = Etnar'ran." = He was a young thing, but not a pup, and very skinny. She only uses him when she is feeling down, as he has proven to help calm her when she gets riled up, and defend her when people take advantage of her state. Argi A space goat, just like her! Named after the planet she misses so dearly. Argi is staying with the Vang family in Pandaria until she can find a proper home for her. Jin A sunstone panther. The Golden Queen, as the Draenei likes to call her.. Elphi stayed with the Grummles for quite some time, assisting them, advising them. She learned much about Pandaria from them. They spoke of luckydo's and warned of a luckydon't that would wander the streets at night, and want to eat them! One night, she sat, sipping pearl milk tea, when she heard noises. Mechanical, yet beastly. Something in pain. At first, she let it go, thinking it could be the wind, in her head, or one of the Grummles. It repeated. Worry filled her throat quicker than her tea could, and she pulled up her hood. She went on foot, searching for the noise, before coming to the opening of a cave. Inside, the roaring continued. She looked all through the cave, seeing that it seemed to be some sort of base for.. engineers? She couldn't exactly tell. Then, she saw it. A golden panther. She knew stories of them, from both the Grummles, and reading, she just never thought she'd see one in person. The beast had parts of her missing. Someone tried to steal her, but could only take parts. An eye was missing along with several silver pieces. Elphi approached, wanting to help. Like most animals, at first she refused, but she slowly calmed. Elphi searched the area, grabbing random metals and trying to shove them in place of the other spots. She tried to stick something in the eye hole, but the panther placed a paw on Elphi's arm, gently pushing it away. The mechanical jewel rose to her paws, nudging the Draenei's leg with her head, and walking towards the edge of the cave. Elphi followed her, all the way to the Grummle camp. They shrieked and ran, yelling, "LUCKYDON'T! BAD LUCK! GOING TO EAT US!" Elphi tried to explain, but the panther ignored them. She walked, and walked, until eventually her legs wobbled, and she fell to the floor. The Grummles now saw she was in need of help, and gathered different metal pieces over the next few days. Elphi replaced the panther's eye with an emerald, until she later found the proper jewel buried in her small chunk of land, meant for farming. It also had other pieces of metals and jewels, but only two of the silver pieces, and the panther didn't seem to want them back. Just her eye. Elphi knew it had no gender, but took to calling the panther a girl, and named her Jin. She is used very often, becoming a companion of Elphi now. She can be very playful, but also judgmental. She usually sticks by Elphi and tries not to bother others. Jin doesn't eat or feel much, but seems to understand the gestures of treats, petting, and babytalk. Relationships Faran (Father - Deceased) Faran was her biological father. He was a blue Draenei with white hair, rather well built. He was a defender of the village, a warrior. His wife, Sayaad, was the absolute love of his life. He also respected her and showed her love, influencing Elphi to want a relationship like theirs when she'd grow up. He passed away when Elphi was very young, killed by boars while defending the village. Sayaad (Mother - Deceased) Sayaad was her biological mother. She was a white Draenei with brown hair, a paladin. She looked to the Light for guidance, often letting it blind her. Faran was the only one who'd bring her back to Argus, metaphorically. She, along with her husband, raised Elphi with love. The woman cooked and cleaned and nurtured her daughter, while still avoiding annoying bits of flirting by other people from the village, or people who passed through. She was quite the beautiful Draenei, until the fateful day. She bought fish from a traveling salesman, a Blood Elf. While cooking it as a surprise for Elphi, she decided she'd have a bit for herself as she waited for the High Priestess and leader of the village to bring her daughter home. The fish was poisoned, having killed 4 others in that village alone. The population was only 26 at the time and went down to 22. Elphi came home to her mother, dead on the floor, and screamed for the priestess, but it was too late. She returned later on as a Death Knight, stalking Elphi once she found out her daughter was alive and well. Her skin has turned purple, and hair white. Sayaad sent her various presents and letters, but once she was reunited with Elphi, she was scolded for abandoning her for so long. Unable to take the pain, Sayaad went to Darkshire. Elphi was all she had to live for, if you could call it living. She talked the situation over with a Kaldorei woman at the bar of the tavern. Then, without warning, left. Sayaad cut her arms and legs open vertically, and threw herself to the wolves of Duskwood. Sayaad, in Draenei, means 'succubus'. Her mother did not want to have Sayaad, as she was a product of rape, and named her after a demon. High Priestess Anaria (Adoptive Mother - Deceased) After Elphi's parents passed, she was adopted by Anaria who had two sons of her own. She was very strict and forced Elphi into priesthood. She was the leader of the village, so she felt she needed to be serious, and only adopted Elphi once the Prophet came, acknowledging how important she was. After the crash, she lived for a small while, but died of heart failure. Ral'an (Adoptive Brother - Alive) He is the fighting type, not liking to share his emotions. However, every once in a while, he would lay down with Tul'gen and Elphi and watch the space around their planet, and let them out. Now, he only ever speaks to the women he sleeps with about such things, being a bit of a wreck. Once very protective of his little sister, now, him and Elphi no longer speak. Tulgen (Adoptive Brother - Deceased) An artist. He has written three books, a journal full of poetry, and another full of drawings. He loved flowers and baking, his recipe being the one Elphi uses for chocolate cake. Him and Elphi were very close. Unfortunately, he died during the crash. He tried to shield a child from the impact, but she wouldn't have survived either way. If his weight hadn't crushed her, the crash would have gotten her. Elphi still speaks of him fondly, occasionally speaking of how she misses having a friend like him. Kuroani (Cousin - ???) Elphi is unsure of where Kuroani came from, or if they are really related, but she is too kind to push the woman away! She seems to have disappeared. Mcgloiban (???) When Elphi awoke, unsure of where she was, Mcgloiban was the first to stand up and help her out. He put the want for adventure in her and fueled her curiosity. The two became a couple after a while, many commenting on how a dwarf got a woman like her. How did they have sex? Is he hairy all over? Among other things. Unfortunately, along with Kurinaru and Vothic, Mcgloiban disappeared. It left her very upset for a long time, and his name still saddens her, but she has moved on fairly well. The drink at her restaurant named Adventurer's Brew is her reminder of him. He was an explorer through and through. He was part of the Explorer's League and all. Mcgloiban showed her around various lands and told her amazing stories of far-off places, before he disappeared. He can have the drink for free if he is ever to see her again. Vothic (Alive) Vothic is her sweet friend who is very shy with women! She had a crush on him, but so did all of the other women in the group, so she backed off. He returned to Stormwind and the two argued for a while, as Elphi is terrible with abandonment. They decided to go to Pandaria together, and made up. The two poked at romantic feelings, but he seems to have disappeared once more, this time, into the land of cute women and great food! The dish at her restaurant named Beloved Boar Ribs is her reminder of him. Everyone loved him, and the ribs are his favorite food. He gets a free plate of it whenever he shows up, if he's hungry for it. He recently gifted her 1,000g through another friend of his, and she hopes to repay him soon. Kurinaru (???) Another friend that disappeared from her adventuring group. Elphi can't eat dumplings without thinking of her. Quinarahei (Alive) Elphi thinks she is an absolute whore, in the worst way, and wants nothing to do with her. She tried to sleep with every man in the group, and feels that she took Vothic's innocent far too soon. Edward Rodvion (Alive) TO BE FILLED OUT SOON Cariette Rodvion (Alive) TO BE FILLED OUT SOON June Nighttalon (Alive) TO BE FILLED OUT SOON Ash'na Vang (Alive) TO BE FILLED OUT SOON Waterspeaker Qingren (Alive) TO BE FILLED OUT SOON Gwoviel (Alive) She is grateful for her friendship and would love to go for a 'Girl's Night Out' with her. Aya Blackbeard (Alive) She has instant motherly instinct with Aya and always asks how she's doing and offers to buy her food, give her a place to stay, etc. when she sees the girl. Andrew McAdams (Deceased) She originally knew the boy from his crush on Scheu, but hopes to stay friends with him despite all that happened with the Sinclair family. She gets a motherly feeling around him, but also a nice sense of friendship. She hopes to help him find his way to a nicer girl. After his death, Elphi named a dish in her restaurant after him. Sea Mist Rice Noodles became Andrew's Appetite. Rachel McAdams (Alive) Elphi met Rachel through Daxterion, and immediately felt friendly with her. Her energy was nice. Upon news of her friend, Edward, having romantic feelings towards Rachel, she instantly appreciated the girl more. She did her best to save Andrew, and informed Rachel of Daxterion's lack of assistance in the matter. Her and Rachel are now business partners, and good friends. They've formed a blood contract and vow to work together to make what happened to Andrew right, and surpass The Turner and Sinclair Society. Ren (Alive) This man, if he can be called that, promised her he'd take care of her and showed her emotion when he would be stale to others. He cared for her and held her in his lap and told her great things, only to come back with saying that his girlfriend had returned. A girlfriend that would control him to do whatever she pleased. His betrayal affected her, as it was fairly soon after Johnathan's. Feral (Alive) Elphi finds him absolutely adorable, despite his lust for killing rodents. She always wants to hug and cuddle him and keep him close. She likes that he would follow her all over Stormwind if she asked, and still appreciates his assistance in her hunt for love. Zecron (Alive) She doesn't know him too well, but considers him friendly enough. Seraphanne (Alive) She has a mother-daughter relationship with her, but not as strong as with Scheu. Elphi has comforted her through nightmares and admires that Anne is able to tell when Elphi is upset, and asks if she can help. The Draenei keeps Anne's rent low, appreciating her company. As of Saturday, April 16th, 2016, she values Seraphanne much higher than Scheu Sinclair. Snarler Snickerhide (Alive) Elphi is much closer to Snarler, as she can have full conversations with him. She often talks to him about his relationship with Ash'na. Elphi will protect him, and Gnasher, as best as she can, considering them as close as family, despite not knowing too much about each other. Gnasher (Alive) She doesn't know him as well as she'd like, but her curiosity of the Gnolls brought her into a sexual relationship with him. She soon realized that Daxterion was the one for her, and told the Gnoll before things would get too serious. Apparently, the Gnoll already thought it was serious. They have a slightly uncomfortable relationship, but she pays him well to.. basically just lift boxes and open things she's too weak to. As of Saturday, April 16th, 2016, she realized the truth about Daxterion and is preparing herself to beg for forgiveness from the Gnoll, to be friends once more. 6/10/2016 - This did not work out. The gnoll revealed his true colors to her. Marlo (Alive) She likes Marlo, even though she can be a bit immature. Her love for alcohol is amusing to Elphi, however. As she is an obedient worker and overall kind girl, Elphi considers her a friend. E.D.B (Alive) He pays her 50g a month to hide things in the floorboards. She won't tell anyone where, as she's not sure what he's hiding, but it just seems like jobs people give him. He is kind to her, so she allows him to do whatever he pleases, seeing as it does not harm those she loves. Mercer Grey (Alive) She does not know him personally, only seeing him being incredibly rude to others. Her lover speaks very poorly of him, and thus Elphi considers him an enemy, due to her Sinclair affiliation. As of Saturday, April 16th, 2016, she is unaware of how she should feel about him, as she has found out that many things her previous lover said were untrue. Charlotte (???) At first, it was mere jealousy, but she later found out that the snake is an enemy of the Sinclairs and was trying to trick them. Any sight of her will send Elphi into a protective state. As of Saturday, April 16th, 2016, she is still on bad terms with this woman, for her lack of respect, but will no longer want to attack on sight. Torena (Alive) Elphi sees her as a new friend, acknowledging that if she had not been there, her love would have died. Torena is another person that Elphi would risk herself to help. As of Saturday, April 16th, 2016, she is still hoping to be friends with Torena, as she finds her to be very kind. Genevale Masters (Alive) She is grateful for her assistance with Dax's injury, but is very jealous of her. One too many kisses on his body. As of Saturday, April 16th, 2016, she is no longer jealous, but really feels that Gene will try to make a move on Elphi's ex-lover. Luka Exandrick (Alive) She is unsure of what he did that calmed Daxterion, but is in his debt for calming him when so close to death. As of Saturday, April 16th, 2016, she no longer knows how to feel about him. She hasn't seem enough of him to really judge. Francis Turner (Alive) She witnessed him backhand a 13 year old girl over spilling lemonade on his suit and then later try to bring a dying Daxterion on the news. She has very little respect for him. As of Saturday, April 16th, 2016, her opinion has not changed. Rhynthe (Alive) She calls Rhynthe her 'sister' and appreciates her company. Pierson Cerbaille (Alive) She used to dislike this man and insult him, receiving insults back, of course. Eventually, they realized the other really wasn't that bad, and became good enough friends, that the "big bad Worgen" lets her call him 'Cerby' and 'Puppy'. She feels terrible for what happened to Pierson and is ever-grateful for his blunt honest in regards to her lover and what she should do with her life. She hopes to make up for what happened soon. Isolde von Bondt (Alive) She appreciates Isolde greatly, finding her company entertaining and fun. She is terribly sorry for the way her ex-lover reacted and desperately wants to make it up to her Scourge friend. Daxterion Sinclair (Alive) Elphi was greatly in love with this man. She found him to be the one to give her everything she needed. He was always there for her, loving, nurturing. He said the kindest words to her. He offered her the world. He put her above everyone else. She wanted to marry him, adopt a kid with him, and even shared her business with him and did her best to assist with his. As of Saturday, April 16th, 2016, she has no respect for this man. He shot one of her closest friends and sent her into a mental breakdown where she saw him as Jonathan, the man that abused her. He waited until she was done crying and then walked away without comforting her. She was threatened with a bomb, and he said he'd take care of it, but never did. She told him about Jonathan, and he said he'd find him and take care of it, but never did. He put his job before her. He let his daughter run wild, and blamed it on Elphi, who tried her hardest to calm the girl down. She was injured with a concussion, a broken leg, and a broken hoof, and instead of coming to see her, he had his medics work on her, while he did 'business'. He did not care for the passing of a child. She took her restaurant back, told him she deserved better, and left. All of her friends told her to stay away from him and warned her, and she regrets not listening, but won't latch onto him as strongly as she did with Jonathan. She made a drink named after him but will be changing the name. She will also be stripping all black rose symbols from her merchandise, as she is no longer affiliated with The Turner and Sinclair Society. 6/10/2016 - She has found out that Daxterion is spreading lies about her and is only gathering further proof that he is complete and utter scum of the Azeroth. Scheu Sinclair (Alive) She was so happy to finally have a child to be a mother to. She could lead her in the right direction and hel her in her hobbies. She was called 'mom' by Scheu numerous times and the little girl even comforted her during a very powerful meltdown. As of Saturday, April 16th, 2016, Elphi is no longer dating the father of Scheu Sinclair and will miss the opportunity of being a mother, but is happy she won't need to be a mother to such a brat. The girl threatened to run away if Dax and Elphi adopted another kid. The girl punched and threatened to shoot Elphi's friend Pierson for no reason. She threw a rock at the back of Elphi's head. She didn't care that her dog went to attack her. The thirteen-year-old girl was overly sexualized and would never let Elphi get affection from Daxterion, without Scheu getting some first. Her suspicions are very high. The girl's father did no help in raising her to act differently. 6/10/2016 - With the attack of Bastion on Elphi, Scheu decided to laugh at her and claim Elphi had cheated and used her father. Elphi gained nothing from Daxterion and never cheated. In fact, their biggest issue was her believing -he- was cheating, enough to come down from Grizzly Hills to Stormwind while very injured to speak to him about it in person. Scheu began to threaten Elphi's comrades before she thought they didn't care about her, as they avoided her. Truth was, Elphi has ordered them not to lay a hand on her, as she still has a place in her heart for the child and does not want a war. Bastion Sinclair (Alive) Father of Daxterion and legend of Gilneas, Elphi was overjoyed to meet him. She was incredibly sweet to her, convinced her Dax had made a mistake, paid attention to what she had to say. Then he led her to Olivia's Pond, where he yanked her head back by her horn and forced her to watch as hundreds of crows came to attack her ( Gnaw! ). She slammed her hand onto her hidden comm into her shoulderpad, turning on the emergency setting. This makes it broadcast to all channels it recognizes and turns on the microphone. She yelled her location and several people came to her aid. Scheu showed up and started laughing at her and claiming she'd cheated on her father, when Elphi would do no such thing to anyone. It was clear that Daxterion had been spreading lies about her. Not like he ever knew how to tell the truth. The altercation continued before Bastion realized he was outnumbered by a rogue, two warriors, a death knight, and a priestess, while he just has birds and a child. He used his crows to fly away with Scheu. Elphi now knows the coward he truly is, having only attacked her for her race, and knows how very terrible the Sinclairs are. They have all betrayed her. Johnathan Aurius Sterling TO BE FILLED OUT SOON Sera Antarri Sterling TO BE FILLED OUT SOON Warrith Gats (Alive) Warrith is one of her bodyguards. She appreciates his caring demeanor and hopes to have him around, even though she has moved on from Daxterion. Joseph Peterton (Alive) Joseph is her other guard. She appreciates his understanding for her need of affection and a friend, although his lack of enthusiasm is upsetting. She feels he'll grow out of it, and hopes they will become close. Sab'or (Alive) A white tiger Saberon whom she met while gathering fruits and got a tear in her dress. He sewed it up very quickly and skillfully. She offered him a job, and he gladly accepted. He runs A Tailor Far, Far Away when she is not around. Warleigh (Undead) TO BE FILLED OUT SOON Travis and Krom (Alive) Krom is the companion of "Scout" or Travis, a man that helped in the search of June Nighttalon. He has also been very kind to Elphi, and a friend to Warleigh, which she values even more. She appreciates his presence. Lincoln Blackwell (Alive) He's a good friend of Elphi, letting her feel comfortable when speaking to him about private matters. He's a valued man in her business, and he speaks of her being one in his as well. She doesn't like his secretiveness, however. Mason Blackwell (Alive) She respects him, as he is Lincoln's brother, but would prefer he lightened up. Perhaps if they'd hung around together some more, she could get to his soft side. Harper Dawson (Alive) When Andrew drowned, Harper and the Crew were the only ones to help. The Sinclairs did nothing while Harper, just a kind friend, tried to heal the boy as he died in her arms. Elphi has an odd attachment to her, always seeming to want to be around her and frequently asks for her when she sees the Crew around. She isn't exactly sure why, but she knows it's some kind of feeling of friendship. Caldenfal Oakshade (Alive) Caldenfal calls her doll and other sweet names and when he blows a kiss to her, she'll blow one back. She does not see him romantically, as she is very happy with her Warleigh. Instead, she just finds this fun, and very much enjoys Mr. Oakshade's friendship and company. Davin "Dirge" Morley (Undead) She gives him free cuts of hellboar bacon whenever she sees him, solely for his assistance with Andrew. Rand Morley (Alive) She is completely fine with Dirge giving the bacon to his brother, Rand. John Isaacs (Alive) Elphi quite likes his accent and way of speaking and finds him to be adorable, although he is a full-grown adult. Her time at the Faire with him was quite enjoyable. William Oakleaf (Alive) She appreciates how warm and kind he is, but feels he may be a little -too- friendly. Eduard Zircon (Alive) Elphi adores Eduard, having the biggest urge to reach out and hug him and kiss his forehead. She thinks he's absoutely adorable and sweet and recognizes his skill in jewelcrafting. She has recruited him into her business, forming the first jewelry shop. A name and location have not yet been decided. Denise Percy (Alive) She's massaged her naked body and still doesn't know Denise too well. She isn't fond of how she took care of rescuing June. Selena Lavon (Alive) She once felt very close to Selena, having personal moments with her, but now worries she's hiding a huge secret from the Drae. Amber "Ghost" Skye (Alive) Elphi met Amber and Sorina at a bar where they were trying to get some food. She redirected them to her restaurant, and spoke with Amber about love and work. She then set "Ghost" up to meet "Scout" and hopes they hit it off. Sorina Skye (Alive) She is very pleased that Sorina enjoys her food and will be sure to make more vegetarian food options from now on! Marissa "Silly" Tuldor (Alive) TO BE FILLED OUT SOON Sir'ra (Alive) Sir'ra is a friend of Sab'or, so she does her best not to insult her. However, she isn't fond of how the child is acting and hopes it will blow over, unlike another brat. Andrew Lincoln (Alive) TO BE FILLED OUT SOON The Holy Light Guilds Elphi hates almost every guild sprouting from the Cathedral District, thinking there are corrupt. She relates the Lightwardens, the Clergy of the Holy Light , and those of the Clinic to the Scarlet Crusaders. She respects very few of any of their members and has taken it upon herself to keep her healing strong, so she will not have need for them. The Stormwind Guard/Watch In Elphi's view, they never help those who need help. They tried to kick out gnolls that had every right to be in Stormwind, and wanted to just shoot them for existing. That is not alright in her book, especially since the gnolls were her friends. She hardly views them as important and does not seek them when she is in need of help. If they enter her restaurant, she shoots them glares and treats them like any other patron when they order. The Blacktide Brethren/All Pirate Guilds Their attack on Azerothian Appetite in order to injure Daxterion could not go unnoticed. She could've let it go with only a mild hatred, but they struck him again in the other leg. Dax may not want her to fight them, but she will take any opportunity to. It is war now, and she will gladly throw herself before her love. She is unsure of which other pirate guild it was, but knows that one kidnapped her, stripped her, robbed her, and tried to rape her. There is only one pirate she likes, but has yet to find out what guild she is from. 6/10/2016 - She is now allied with The Blacktide Brethren and is completely alright with their existence. She'll be working on adjusting to the other pirate guilds. The Crew Of Moyo TO BE FILLED OUT SOON The Blackwell Consortium TO BE FILLED OUT SOON The Quickblade Company TO BE FILLED OUT SOON The Horde Her opinion on the Horde is rather neutral. The Iron Horde is another story, but the normal Horde? Some of them are nice people, some are bad, just like the Alliance. She is quite fond of Tauren and Trolls. "Weird Races" Elphi lived on Pandaria and is from an alien planet. She is open to being friends with all races! Heck, she has a gnoll working for her. She has had sexual/romantic relationships with Tauren, Saberon, Gnolls, Jinyu, Yaungol, etc. The Family/The Turner and Sinclair Society Elphi's relationship with Daxterion and Scheu keeps her tied to this guild. She is not a direct member, but in her restaurant, they are to be highly respected, and she puts them above quite a lot of other people. At times, even herself. If she was a part of any guild, and didn't have her restaurant to take care of, it would be them. Solely due to her feelings toward the Sinclairs. As of Saturday, April 16th, 2016, Elphi has left The Family. Daxterion did her very wrong and she is too smart to let herself be broken down by him anymore. He was her only reason for joining. She hopes to stay friends with those she met while in their ranks. She will be stripping all items she sells that have the black rose symbol on them, as she is no longer affiliated with them. The Witchbane TO BE FILLED OUT SOON The Lightwardens TO BE FILLED OUT SOON -- very negative Azerothian Appetite Set in the Pig and Whistle of Old Town, she is the owner and head chef. She deals with crime members often, so she knows quite a bit about their world. She has a few living with her and hiding things in her floorboards, paying her to do so. There are menus, an ice box, heated plates to keep the tea warm, and a large selection of alcohols. She has Marlo as a waitress, Gnasher as 'The Muscle', and Seraphanne helping out on occasion. She is still hiring. Fliers are set up about Stormwind for advertisement. Corona spa Set in the barber shop of Trade District, Stormwind, she provides massages, facials, haircuts, you name it. The prices are higher than the restaurant, as the ingredients are more difficult to acquire, and she prefers everyone be able to eat. She is the only current employee. A Tailor Far, Far Away No base shop is set up and instead of focusing on dresses, the tailors make blankets, towels, curtains, tablecloths, etc. Only the finest fabrics made by some of the most skilled tailors in Azeroth. Sab'or leads the operation while Elphi is away. Service With A Bang! TO BE FILLED OUT SOON Aurora Aromatics TO BE FILLED OUT SOON Groshings Communications TO BE FILLED OUT SOON Fellowship of the Night (Disbanded) This is a new business guild run by Rachel McAdams and Elphi. She hopes that this will succeed. 6/10/2016 - It did not. The Celestial Court Elphi is the big boss, or Lunar Lady, to this guild. Their theme is space, so titles and names of businesses, events, etc. carry this. Rankings go from Bolide to Lunar Lady. They have only been a business for a short time and have already expanded to six businesses and have a vast headquarters nearly ready for reveal. History Birth Childhood Teenage Years If you can call them that. Arrival to Azeroth Years in Pandaria Time in Draenor Return to Stormwind Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Priests Category:Merchants Category:Cooks